1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a roller blind arrangement, in particular for a vehicle, with a roller blind web which can be wound up at least at one end by means of a winding device to form a roller blind winding and can be unwound in an unwinding direction.
2. Related Technology
In roller blind arrangements according to the prior art, the roller blind web can be wound up without further, additional parts to form a roller blind winding which is arranged in a predetermined region in the vehicle. During very rapid winding up of the roller blind web in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle, the roller blind winding may be greatly accelerated, thus making it possible for jamming or erroneous winding up to occur.